


Like a Rabbit- Part 20

by KateKintail



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 16:20:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink/Prompt: Place: field (see tags for kinks)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Rabbit- Part 20

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: JKR’s characters, and I’m just borrowing them for some fun. I mean no harm and make no money from this.
> 
> Challenge: pervy_werewolf’s Lusty Monty of May 2007
> 
> Notes: The title of my “series” this year works on a few different levels. First is the reference to rabbits… and we all know what rabbits are known for: eating carrots! Oh, and fucking, naturally.  
> Then there’s the reference to bunnies- plot bunnies, to be specific.

The only good thing about nighttime, as far as Remus was concerned, was the potential for mischief-making. However, he lost that part of himself when he lost Sirius through the veil. Now, nights were painful, long experiences to be endured. All they contained were darkness and the moon… neither of which made Remus do anything but shudder.

Remus much preferred the daytime. He liked leaving his cabin to walk in the surrounding fields. He lay on his back, letting the tall blades of grass brush his ears, letting the warmth of the sun shine down against his face. It was simple. It was peaceful. It was cathartic.

And those were the precise reasons Percy Weasley had come to stay with him. Remus, with his heightened sense of hearing, picked up the footsteps. Having basked in the sun nearly undisturbed for the last half an hour, Remus did not mind opening his eyes now.

The ‘nearly’ part could be attributed to one of the rabbit which lived somewhere in the hills or forest surrounding the field. Years ago the rabbits, curious as they were, hopped over to inspect him. By now, they were so used to his presence they hopped over to greet him. He lay with one now on his stomach, stroking its head gently, as much a comfort to himself as to it.

Remus smiled at his rabbit friend, whose ears were back and body was still, frightened by Percy’s presence. Remus looked up at the newcomer. “Settled in, have you?” he asked.

Percy stood over him, hugging his arms to his chest. The man shrugged. His gaze left Remus, and travelled around. Realizing he could not simply stand there forever, he planted himself down on a patch of grass beside Remus. “The rabbit seems to like you,” Percy said. Perhaps because of the strange voice or just the proximity of the stranger, the bunny bolted away at top speed, its furry tail vanishing in the tall grass and clover which grew wild. “You’re a werewolf, and it doesn’t have a problem with you, but I come along and frighten it?” Percy’s shoulders sagged as he sighed deeply. “It must have been talking with my family.”

Resisting a laugh, because the statement was humorous but the subject was not, Remus looked sympathetic. “Your family loves you deeply, Percy. It’s just an awkward situation.”

“I’ll say.” Though only an inch or two away, Percy looked distant. He plucked a pretty white-pink clover flower and began stripping the tiny petals from the stem. “I appreciate you letting me stay here,” he said finally.

“What’s mine is yours, my young friend.”

Percy smirked. “I’m not that young.”

In any other situation, Remus would have insisted twenty-two was indeed young. However, wars had a way of aging a person and Percy had done more than his fair share of fighting. “Which is your good side, lad?”

Percy tilted his head to the right.

“Come here, then.” Remus patted the ground on his left. Percy crawled over and stretched out on his back. It was difficult to stay in a grumpy mood while lying in the peaceful field, but Percy managed. He remained tense and restless. “May I tell you a secret?”

Percy shrugged. This was Remus’ place. He didn’t exactly need permission.

“Sometimes I find myself so comfortable and so moved, I have a wank.”

That seemed to have the desired effect. Percy’s jaw dropped. “Out here in the open? What if someone came across you?”

It was a nice choice of words, and Remus smirked. “I’ve lived in this cabin for more than half my life and not once has someone just wandered over. This place is unplottable and protected by magic, and it’s so far away from everything there’s really no chance of anyone finding me without an invite.”

Now Percy looked less worried and a little more interested.

“There’s something magical about being out here in the open, exposed and honest. It gives you a chance to consider your situation, rejuvenate your spirit, honor your body.”

“I could use some of that,” Percy muttered.

“From time to time, everyone could.”

There was silence for a few moments. Both men looked up at the baby blue, cloudless sky. It was silent in the field, without even the noise of birds. It was still there as well, without a single breeze.

Finally, Remus whispered, “Would you like me to leave you alone here for a little while?”

Percy considered. “I’ve spent years away from my friends and family. If you don’t mind… if you don’t think it’s too strange… perhaps we could do this together?” With his good arm, he reached down. He tugged up his robes. He took out his cock.

Remus matched Percy’s moves. “Anything to help you get settled in,” Remus replied.


End file.
